Valentine's Day (The Lights of Lumiose Tower)
by Maia the Writer
Summary: It's Augustine and Elena's first Valentine's Day as a couple. A trip to see the lights of Lumiose Tower is the perfect way to celebrate. A cute fluffy one shot.


Augustine Sycamore was walking down the street, glad to be done for the day. Especially, since it was his first Valentine's Day with Elena, _sa copine._ Speaking of which, he was walking towards the art studio she owned. He was carrying a bouquet of irises, her favorite flower and was trying to protect them from the cold winter air.

Augustine finally arrived at Elena's art studio, glad to be somewhere warm. It was so _froid_ outside! He didn't see anyone in the small gallery portion of the studio and decided to go to the room where Elena would create her art. Augustine was sure that Elena was caught up in her newest creation. As he got close to the door to the studio, he heard music. Augustine stopped and listened. He recognized it to be Françoise Hardy, one of Elena's favorite Kalosian singers.

Augustine knocked on the door, but she did not come to answer. So, he decided to open the door himself.

And there was Elena, sitting on the ground looking at a huge canvas before her. Only half was painted. She had paint all over her smock and arms, and even some in her dark blond hair despite tying it back in a loose bun. She had a paintbrush in a paint can, dipping the brush up and down. She was frowning as she looked back and forth at the paint and the canvas.

Her pokemon were currently either watching her or doing their own thing, like her Timburr, Timothy, who was busy making a new canvas, grinning at being able to do some woodwork. Her Buziel, Sasha, was taking some paint cans to the sink while Emmy the Emolga was swirling in the air around Sasha's head. Kahlo the Smeargle was fretting beside Elena, wanting her trainer to just do something already.

Augustine felt something hug his leg and looked down to find Jacques, Elena's Espurr, staring up at him.

"_Bonjour mon amie. __Ç__a va_? » said Augustine.

« Espurr ! » chirped Jacques happily.

That was when Elena looked up and saw Augustine standing there.

"Gus!" said Elena.

Augustine grinned, he used to hate that nickname Elena gave him. It was back when she was an artist commissioned by Diantha to paint her beloved Gardevoir in her Mega Evolution and he was just Diantha's friend who came to make sure Gardevoir would be fine standing still for the painting. Elena at that time called him Gus to tease him, but he came to love it because it was something Elena called him and no one else was allowed to call him that.

"_Bonsoir El, ma belle_!" said Augustine with a laugh.

Well, since Augustine got a nickname, he called Elena El. It suited her quite well.

Elena stood up and walked carefully around the canvas to reach him.

"Flowers for _la mademoiselle_," said Augustine.

Elena blushed.

"You didn't have to get them, Gus," said Elena.

"_Je sais, mais…"_ said Augustine, "I love you, so I got you these because I wanted too. »

Augustine handed her the flowers and kissed her left cheek that didn't have any paint splotches. Elena's breath hitched and Augustine then gave her a kiss on the lips. He wanted to hug her too, but she was covered in paint and he learned that he had to be careful or else he would need fifty white lab coats as back-ups at all times.

"_Je t'aime aussi_," said Elena

Augustine grinned at Elena, it was always adorable to hear her speak in Kalosian. It was their thing to say "I love you" in their respective mother tongues. He knew that "I love you" in Unovan had more meaning to Elena since she's from Unova while Elena understood that "Je t'aime" carried more meaning to him since he's from Kalos.

"Ack!" said Elena, "I forgot to close shop early so that I can get ready for tonight! I need to clean up and wash this paint off of me!"

"Don't fret _ma __chérie_," said Augustine, "What can I do to help?"

Elena soon told Augustine what to do. He was in charge of placing the half-finished canvas against the wall while Elena gathered her painting supplies and cleaned them. Augustine took over cleaning her supplies once he was done so that she could get ready. Elena's Pokemon helped out with cleaning and tidying the studio. At some point, Emmy the Emolga landed on his head, and snuggle into his hair. He did his best to not worry about it. Emmy was very cute, but he wanted his hair to still look good for this evening.

He had just finished cleaning when Elena got back in the studio. Augustine turned around to see that Elena had cleaned her face and applied make-up, her hair was brushed, and she had a long sweater dress paired with tights and boots. She looked very chic.

"_Tr__è__s belle_," said Augustine.

"_Merci_." said Elena with a giggle, "For that compliment and cleaning up. Emmy! Get off of poor Gus' head."

"E-mol-ga!" complained Emmy but listened to Elena and glided to the ground.

"_C'__é__tait bien_." said Augustine with a shrug on his shoulders, "She was a good companion."

Elena sighed.

"You also didn't have the heart to tell her to get off your head." said Elena, "But I guess that compassion for Pokémon is why you're a good Pokémon professor."

Before they left, Elena recalled her Pokémon into their Poké balls and found a vase to put the flowers in. Soon after, the couple was bundled up for the cold and exited out of Elena's art gallery and studio. After Elena locked up, she held Augustine's hand as they walked. Elena was humming as they walked quietly along the streets towards the Lumiose Tower. Elena had not gotten a chance to see it at night, so Augustine decided to take her there. They arrived after fifteen minutes of walking to see Lumiose Tower all lit up. For this night only, the colors were changing from white to pink and red every thirty seconds.

There were railings set up so that no one would get to close to the tower tonight. Augustine and Elena ended up in a huge crowd of people who had come to see the lights. They were able to get to the railings and had a clear view of the tower. Augustine put his arm around Elena's shoulders and pulled her close to him. Elena wrapped her arms around him and snuggled closer. She looked up and gave him a big smile, Augustine gave her a grin in return.

"Happy Valentine's Day, El."


End file.
